1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick connection for removably joining two pipes through which a pressurized fluid passes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent FR 2 514 855 discloses a quick connection which comprises two elements, male and female, adapted to fit axially, provoking the opening of a valve mounted in the body of the female element, this body being equipped with a loaded bolt, mounted to slide in this body and pierced with a central opening for the fit of the male element. The wall of the opening of the bolt presents three teeth offset with respect to one another along a median axis of this opening, while the male element is provided with a shoulder adapted to rest selectively against one of these teeth. The movement of unlocking of this known connection takes place in two steps corresponding respectively to the abutment of the shoulder of the male element on the intermediate tooth and on the tooth nearest to the opening of the female element. When the male element rests by its shoulder against the tooth nearest the opening, the air contained in the conduit connected to the male element may be driven to the outside without too great a risk of tear of the male element or of a whipping movement of the pipe associated therewith.
This conventional arrangement is satisfactory from the standpoint of robustness and of reliability.
However, when the male element is in abutment by its shoulder against the intermediate tooth, it exerts thereon an effort which depends on the pressure of the fluid present in the pipe connected to the male element. This effort induces frictions which oppose the slide of the bolt in the body of the female element. In order to overcome these efforts of friction, it is necessary to use a powerful spring which elastically loads the lock towards a position of disengagement of the intermediate tooth. This may prove a hindrance during the coupling of the connection as the effort generated by this spring must be overcome in order to allow the introduction of the male element in the female element.
In other words, a connection of the afore-mentioned type becomes difficult to make when it is used with a fluid at relatively high pressure. Now, such a connection must be able to be used for fluid networks at 6 or 10 bars, and even 25 bars, in which case it is effectively difficult to accomplish manually.
In practice, the geometry of the male connector element, which is standardized, should not be modified.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a quick connection which may be easily manipulated, including when the pressure of the fluid is relatively high, and which comprises a standard male connector.